


Bridging the Gap

by gayporwave



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/pseuds/gayporwave
Summary: Rosalinde, fourth princess of Adelancia, never expected to be married off.Much less to an orc.





	1. Chapter 1

Rosalinde tumbled forward when the orc escorting her gave her a rough shove. She landed on her knees and looked up at the throne before her. It was like no human throne she’d ever seen. The sides were constructed from large bleached animal bones tied together with intricate knots, the actual seat of it was of dark carved wood, and various animal furs were draped across its back. Its occupant was a large intimidating orc woman, her thick muscular legs spread casually with her chin resting on one hand as she peered down at her with dark eyes.

The woman was large and bulky, even for an orc, with dark black hair adorned with various feathers and trinkets. Her grey-green skin was marred by large scars, signs of obvious battle, and smeared across her face was blood red warpaint interspersed with the occasional dot of white paint. She wore clothing more scant than anything Rosalinde would ever dare to dream of wearing and was for all intents and purposes everything she had expected. Every bit the savage creature she’d imagined, except for her gender.

What she expected was a man, that was who she had agreed to marry. Or well, truthfully, less agreed and more acquiesced to. Rosalinde had joined the army to get away from her “royal obligations” in the first place. She was the youngest daughter out of four, her elder sisters already happily married off in arranged marriages all to benefit the kingdom. 

To her surprise, she had been summoned and been given the dreaded news, anyway. She was to be married off to some orc warlord as part of a treaty between the band of orc warriors that had caused trouble raiding the outer settlements of her kingdom for years. She’d been furious at first, had been so careful to avoid this, but once told the deed had already been done there was no use fighting it. To refuse would mean potentially provoking retaliation against the kingdom, the last thing she wanted to be responsible for.

She watched the orc woman wave her large green hand and shoo away Rosalinde’s escorts. The other woman didn’t break eye contact while Rosalinde picked herself up off the floor and dusted off her clothes. Rosalinde felt like a piece of meat on display when the orc’s eyes seemed to roam across her body. She hadn’t wore anything special for the occasion, her last bit of spite before she resigned herself to her fate, just her normal set of armor.

The orc still had yet to speak and for a brief moment Rosalinde wondered if she couldn’t speak Common before cursing herself, inwardly. Of course she did, how would she have sent the missive to bring Rosalinde to her lands otherwise, no one in the kingdom spoke Orcish to her knowledge. She cleared her throat and began to speak, “I, ah, will admit that I am surprised. This was not quite what I had expected.”

The other woman raised one thick scarred brow in response and still said nothing. “I expected...someone of the more male persuasion,” Rosalinde continued.

That earned her a deep barking laugh as the orc woman rose from her throne and sauntered toward Rosalinde. She froze and wondered if she had offended her, bracing herself for an attack. Instead, the other woman simply stopped in front of her and raised Rosalinde’s chin with her hands, studying her face.

“Funny. I like you.” She moved Rosalinde’s face from side to side, studying it from different angles as Rosalinde was frozen in fear. Her voice was deep and raspy, but without accent to Rosalinde’s surprise. “I will admit, I am surprised as well. I expected some dainty human princess barely fit to lift a club, not a warrior. You will make a fine wife.”

She moved a thick thumb over Rosalinde’s lips, “Pretty, too. What is your name?”

Rosalinde shuddered but made no effort to move away, “Rosalinde. I don’t understand, I was told I would be marrying a man.” She tried to remember the name she had been told, “...Jahrukk?’

“Ha,” the orc laughed letting her hand fall from Rosalinde’s face. “Jahrukk was my father. I killed him and thus his wives and position are mine.”

“You killed him?” Rosalinde stammered her eyes growing wide. She had heard stories of orcs and their savagery, but patricide was another thing altogether. Did orcs murder their spouses if they were displeased by them?

“He was old and infirm, for a chief to be killed by one’s progeny is tradition in our tribe. I snapped his neck and he died quickly. No need to draw it out,” she shook her head. “We aren’t as savage as you humans paint us to be—It does not matter though, you will see in time. Come,” she gestured for Rosalinde to follow. “I know you are tired and tomorrow will be a busy day for us both.”

Rosalinde followed her to a separate section of the large cave complex. Clearly, where the orc slept. A makeshift bed consisting of various animal furs, pillows, and what appeared to be a large crude straw stuffed mattress laid in the center. To the left was what looked like a shrine with various animal skulls, herbs, and incense. To the right a weaponstand, where a large spiked club rested.

“Sleep,” the orc motioned to the bed. “I will be back later, there are last minute preparations I must see to.” Then, she left, and finally, Rosalinde was alone.

Numbly, Rosalinde removed her armor, placing it by the weaponstand. Once she was in her underclothes she laid back on the bed. It felt as if the world had been completely turned upside down, since she’d come here with certain expectations. Had resigned herself to an unsatisfying marriage with a man she could not and would not be attracted to. Yet here she was in the dwelling of a she-orc, to be married to her the next day.

Idly, she poked at her lips, remembering the way the orc’s fingers felt on them. As brutish as the orc was, Rosalinde was undeniably attracted to her. She didn’t want to, but she found her thoughts trailing to how it would be when her future wife was bedding her. Would she be as rough as Rosalinde expected? Would she even bed her at all?

Rosalinde pushed those thoughts out of her mind and willed herself to sleep. It didn’t take long for her to nod off.

Rosalinde awoke to the feeling of large hands shaking her body. She jolted upward and was met with the sight of another orc woman. The other woman was slighter and dressed quite differently from her leader. Her hands were painted a dark black with charcoal, her clothes less revealing, strings of beads and various animal teeth hung from her neck, and her hair was braided with various colorful beads.

“I’m Khadra, Rukkha asked me to wake you. Come with me once you are dressed, there’s much to do today,” she explained and then turned to face away from Rosalinde to give her some privacy.

 _Rukkha_ , so that was her future wife’s name. It hadn’t occurred to Rosalinde to ask and she’s glad Khadra mentioned it, the less things were awkward, the better. She dressed herself quickly and tapped Khadra on the shoulder to let her know she was ready.

She was led through a series of connecting caves where various other orcs stared when the two of them passed by. She felt uncomfortable as they stared, worried about what they might think of her, but held her chin up high. It was too late to back out now.

They eventually came to a cave that seemed to serve as the hub for some sort of religious practice. It was well lit by an assortment of various candles and the smell of incense lingered in the air. Built into the side of one cave wall stood an altar not dissimilar to the one in Rukkha’s room, some orc women on their knees in prayer before it.

Khadra steered her toward a group of waiting older women who looked her over from all angles, hemming and hawing as they spoke to each other in rapid fire Orcish. One of them produced a bar of soap and pressed it into Rosalinde’s hand. “What’s going on?” she asked Khadra.

“They’re deciding how to best dress you, but first you need to bathe,” she explained then pointed toward a corner of the cave that sloped downward into a large pit full of water. Rosalinde could see other men and women bathing themselves in it. “This water is blessed by our goddess. It is custom for one to bathe in it before marriage.”

“Oh,” she nodded. Rosalinde wasn’t shy by any means — her time in the army disavowed her of any notion of modesty. Still, the idea of baring herself before everyone here made her nervous. It was odd, but if she were to make this marriage work then she would have to get used to it. 

Khadra gently prodded her towards the pit and Rosalinde disrobed, handing her garments to Khadra’s waiting arms and stepping into the water. To her surprise, none of the other bathers seemed to pay her much attention besides the occasional glance while she scrubbed her body down. She wondered if there were enchantments placed on the surprisingly warm water.

Once she was clean to her satisfaction, she stepped out of the pit. Then Khadra wrapped her nude form in a large animal pelt, “What now?”

“Now we must make you look nice for your bride,” Khadra said calling back the women from before with a gesture of her hands. “The priestesses will take care of you. For now, I must attend to other matters,” she clapped Rosalinde on the shoulder.

The dressing process wasn’t nearly as bad as Rosalinde expected. She was dressed in furs that were more revealing than she used to, but still was more covered than Rukha. The priestesses nimbly weaved her hair into intricate braids with beads, large fingers surprisingly tender.

After her hair was finished, she was lathered in fragrant oils and the priestesses set to work on painting her face. She sat still while one dipped a brush in a pot of paint and ran it over her lips, eyelids, and cheeks. 

Once that was done, the woman held up a mirror for Rosalinde to look into. “You like?” she asked.

Rosalinde wasn’t quite sure she did, her face paint looked quite similar to Rukkha’s but with some major differences. She wondered if the markings had any specific meaning, or if it was just decorative. She didn’t voice her question and instead nodded, the other woman nodded as well, seemingly satisfied.

“You stay here with the rest of us until ceremony, bad luck to see your spouse before marriage,” she explained. “Khadra is bringing food,” she added after a particularly loud grumble from Rosalind’s stomach.

The meal Khadra brought was light and simple. A small stone plate with dark,coarse bread, dried bits of meat, sun dried peppers, and an assortment of nuts.

“There will be a feast tonight, once Rukkha and the others return from the hunt, as is tradition,” Khadra laughed when she watched Rosalinde nibble at the bread. “It might be more to your liking.”

Rosalinde nodded and continued to pick at the rest of her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tropey F/F orc romance here I go!
> 
> Rosalinde is pretty ignorant of orc culture in general hence the weirdness. The setting of this story is a fairly generic but loosely Forgotten Realms inspired setting. Elves and humans (alongside most other races) aren't big fans of orcs due to past transgressions but orcs in general are not nearly as savage/bloodthirsty as orcs traditionally tend to be in other fantasy works.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed without much issue. 

Rosalinde spent most of it chatting with Khadra as they waited. Watched as Khadra herself dressed for the ceremony in facepaint similar to hers and an assortment of jewelry.

The priestesses and others began to murmur and stir after the sound of a horn boomed throughout the cavern.

“What was that?” Rosalinde asked, slightly concerned.

“It means Rukkha and the hunting party have returned, it won’t be long now before the ceremony,” Khadra explained patiently.

Rosalinde’s stomach churned, she’d been nervous and on edge all day but now that she knew exactly how close her wedding was she only grew more concerned. The ceremony itself was a formality, they were supposed to visit the capital together afterwards to be married legally in the eyes of Adelancia.

“Don’t look so glum,” Khadra pat her on the shoulder reassuringly. “Rukkha will be a fine wife, you’re very lucky to marry her. Most in our tribe would kill for the honor to marry a chief.”

“Thank you,” she swallowed. 

She hoped Khadra didn’t mean _literally_.

The setup for the ceremony was strange. It was unlike any other wedding ceremonies Rosalinde, in her limited experience, had ever seen. Some distance from the caves, it was set up in a large open field where the setting sun could be viewed clearly. 

She was surrounded by a large number of orcs, maybe about two hundred or more if she stopped to count– instead, she clung to Khadra’s side. Mercifully, Khadra didn’t seem to mind but was visibly amused the entire time.

The actual marriage itself went off well, or seemed to at least, despite Rosalinde’s nervousness. Mostly, it consisted of the orc priestess reciting words in accented Common for Rosalinde’s benefit and then finally, the handfasting itself. Admittedly, Rosalinde had expected something different, more primitive and bestial like she’d come to assume of orcs. She’d envisioned a bloody ceremony of sorts with animal sacrifice like she had read in a novel when she was younger. Rukkha was dressed differently than before, wearing a ceremonial (as Khadra explained to her beforehand) wolf pelt headpiece and fur mantle.

Afterwards, there was the large feast Khadra had spoken of earlier: consisting of roasted pig, various grilled vegetables, more of the bread Rosalinde had eaten earlier, and other various meats. She sat at Rukkha’s side and ate plenty, the food admittedly delicious, although spiced very differently to anything Rosalinde had eaten before, more basic seasoning and less spicy than the usual array of flavors found in Adelancia.

She made small talk with the people seated around, the majority of them able to speak Common, albeit accented, and Rosalinde found the occasional need to ask Rukkha to translate words that didn’t quite have a meaning outside of Orcish. 

Most of the questions directed toward her were polite, if a little strange. Topics like human culture, if she really was a princess, was she happy to get married, if her and Rukkha were planning to have offspring. Rosalinde blushed at the last bit as Rukkha laughed and responded back in Orcish.

She stuffed a large chunk of meat into her mouth to avoid further questions.

 

The post-feast celebration was unexpectedly fun as well. 

Parties at home were boring stifling things where Rosalinde had been forced into dresses and into making small talk to impress visiting nobles. Their music had a much different tempo, faster beats that Rosalinde found more to her liking. The few parties that she had attended were on the behalf of her sisters and on one occasion, a failed attempt at presenting her to whoever might have shown any interest. Her mother finally gave up once she hit her sixteenth year and put her foot down.

Here alcohol and conversation flowed freely, Rosalinde let herself relax just a fraction, with perhaps a little help from the alcohol. Like the food, it too was different from what she had experienced at home. Much fruitier but still just as delicious, she didn’t allow herself to drink much not quite willing to let her guard down enough to get drunk.

Even so, she let Khadra rope her into dancing with a couple of the other tribe members. Khadra made an excellent dance partner, patient and kind enough to not mention Rosalinde’s two left feet. So were the other women and men Khadra passed her on to, who demonstrated some rather exciting dance moves. All loose limbs wildly moving about and fast-paced movement, much different from the slow, restrained, practiced, dancing she’d been forced to learn growing up.

After some time, she felt herself grow tired and couldn’t hide her yawns anymore. She hadn’t really seen much of Rukkha after the ceremony, every time Rosalinde had tried to approach,she seemed much preoccupied. Rosalinde slipped away from the commotion and back to the space she shared with Rukkha. _My wife_ , she thought to herself. It was so strange to consider but she would have to get used to it.

She was ready to belly flop into bed and fall asleep straight away by the time she actually reached their space. However, she stopped straight in her tracks when she reached the entryway. To her surprise, Rukkha was there, and from the way it looked, had been waiting for her to arrive.

“Come, sit,” she gestured over to the space next to her and patted a large hand down on the bed.

Rosalinde swallowed the lump in her throat and complied, wordlessly sitting down next to Rukkha. She felt so small next to her size and felt the warmth rolling off of her in waves.

“I’m sorry I was away most of the day, there were complications. I hope today was not too hard on you,” Rukkha said rubbing a comforting thumb against Rosalinde’s hand.

Rosalinde didn’t shy away from her touch but finding it far from comforting, “It wasn’t too bad, Khadra was very helpful and reassuring.”

“I am glad, then, Khadra is a wonderful girl. She is a junior priestess and one of my advisors, once our priestess passes she shall take her place in the clan,” Rukkha explained. “It is good you’ve taken a liking to each other.”

Rukkha’s other hand reached out and Rosalinde froze as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind Rosalinde’s ear. She saw Rukkha frown, “I will not force you to do anything that you do not wish to do.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Rosalind admitted, looking down so she would not have to look Rukkha in the eye anymore. “It’s just…” she trailed off not willing to finish her sentence.

“You are nervous,” Rukkha completed it for her, thankfully. “It’s no issue, I want you to be comfortable.”

Rosalinde instantly felt relieved and then foolish for doubting Rukkha in the first place, she and her clan had been nothing but kind thus far. Still she worried, “What about the others, will they not say anything?”

“No,” Rukkha shook her head. “It is tradition but not necessary, if we followed all of our traditions I would have many wives and from each of them many children. Besides, I am the chief, after al l– few would be willing to challenge me.”

“Oh.”

Rukkha didn’t answer as she moved herself backward further into the bed and laid back on the bed. Rosalinde hesitated but went to lay by her side, this time not freezing when Rukkha touched her face smiling, “Sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was super busy working on ToT (I wrote six whole fics!), NaNoWriMo, and Yuletide.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments so far, I'm so so flattered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks spent with Rukkha were an intense yet informative time. Rukkha proved to be a patient teacher especially when Rosalinde was slow to understand. Lessons about Rukkha’s various duties and Rosalinde’s role in the clan as well. So far, it seemed not much was expected of her

Whether it was because of the extraordinary circumstances or not, Rosalinde couldn’t tell. Still, she endeavoured to adapt and adapt well. Paying eager attention to Rukkha’s explanations of Orcish culture.

“...Egra?” Rosalind pointed toward an orc woman currently busy sewing beads onto a long skirt. Rosalinde was fairly certain it was Egra, for the past week she had been busy attempting to learn most of the names of the clan. A task that Rukkha was assisting her with, helpfully correcting Rosalinde every time she made a guess and encouraging her when wrong.

Rukkha was teaching her Orcish as well, Rosalinde’s progress was frustratingly slow. She was fluent in multiple languages, thanks to a multitude of tutors and long boring lessons during her childhood but she found Orcish hard to speak. The words were clumsy in her mouth and she couldn’t quite seem to get a handle on the strange syntax. Rukkha was positive though, explaining that learning their tongue had been hard among for some of the half-orcs among them as well. It only managed to make Rosalinde feel somewhat better.

“Well done,” Rulkha congratulated her and patted her appreciatively on the shoulder. Rosalinde smiled back at Rukkha and for just a moment they held each other’s gaze.

Ever since the wedding Rosalinde and Rukkha were tiptoeing around each other, both unsure of exactly what the other was thinking or wanting. Even with how forthcoming and understanding Rukkha was so far Rosalinde still couldn’t manage to make herself feel completely at ease. Weeks of kindness didn’t undo the years of stories about Orcs.

Rosalinde looked away first, unsure of what exactly she’d seen on the other woman’s face. “Thank you.”

Rukkha gave a small laugh that made Rosalinde’s face heat up. She spoke up suddenly after they grew quiet, “A messenger came baring a letter from your kingdom last night. Were you aware they were sending one?”

“No, I didn’t,” Rosalinde shook her head. “What did the letter say?”

“I did not read it, I thought it best to wait and let you read it first,” Rukkha handed her the letter from one of the bags she kept on her belt. The envelope was white and ornate, trimmed with gold and wax sealed with the all too familiar insignia of Adelancia’s royal family. Rosalinde had no idea of what might be inside.

Wordlessly, she took the envelope from Rukkha and their fingers lightly brushed against each other for a moment sending a jolt down Rosalinde’s spine. If Rukkha noticed she didn’t give any indication and waited for Rosalinde to read the letter. Without a letter opener opening it took longer than usual but Rosalinde managed to tear the top of it without tearing the letter inside.

The letter itself was short and to the point, written in the looping script her mother wrote all of her correspondence in. It was a summons for the both of them, to return back to Adelancia and be formally married.

“What does it say?” Rukkha asked after Rosalinde folded the letter in half once she was done reading it.

“It’s...a summons, from my mother. Some of the council is denying the legitimacy of our marriage and so she wants us to be married within Adelancia proper in order to shut them up,” Rosalinde sighed. She hadn’t expected a move like this but wasn’t surprised in the least; the council was annoying at best and conniving vipers at worst. They were partially responsible for her decision to join the army, she had no idea how her sisters dealt with them on a daily basis.

“Should we be worried?” Rukkha asked, her mouth pressed into a thin line. “I am afraid I do not understand human politics as well as I should,” she admitted.

“No, as long as we get married within Adelancia they’ll have to accept that our marriage is legitimate, like it or not. From what mother says the ceremony will be small, at least. She wants to avoid a public spectacle and truthfully so do I.”

“When is your mother expecting us?”

“She didn’t say but I’m going to assume as soon as possible. The longer we wait the more the council will make a fuss or try to find some legal precedent to challenge my mother. They’re very good at that,” Rosalinde said wryly.

“We will leave tomorrow then,” Rukkha announced.

“Tomorrow,” Rosalinde repeated taken aback by the quickness of Rukkha’s decision. “Is that not a bit too soon?”

“No, I would prefer to solve this matter as soon as we can. I have been wanting to speak with your council again. Since we are married our clan can finally negotiate with your council without having to harass your lands for their attention first,” Rukkha said bitterly.

“Oh,” Rosalinde swallowed the lump in her throat. “I had no idea.”

Rukkha seemed to notice Rosalinde’s discomfort and frowned, “I did not intend to embarass you, I know you were not aware. Our clan has been trying to negotiate with your kingdom for years and every attempt had been ignored. We had no choice other than to exert enough pressure that they would be forced to respond to us eventually. I only regret how long it took in order for them to respond.”

Rukkha’s hand reached out towards face Rosalinde’s and Rosalinde, though unsure, didn’t flinch. “For what it is worth, I am happy to marry you again,” she smiled and rubbed a reassuring thumb against Rosalinde’s cheek. Rosalinde let herself relax and feeling emboldened, she stood up on the tip of her feet and kissed Rukkha.

Rukkha kissed her back and Rosalinde noted that her lips were surprisingly soft, and that she took great care to avoid poking Rosalinde with her tusks. With great reluctance Rosalinde pulled away from their kiss, “I should let you begin preparations for tomorrow.”

Rukkha laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry this has taken waaaay too long. At least I'm posting this in time for Femslash Feburary! Next chapter shouldn't take nearly as much time to write.
> 
> A part of me is debating on whether or not I should stick this in the D&D fandom since this is a story set within my D&D campaign setting but I think for now I'll hold off.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalinde stifled a yawn. Rukkha had woken her up early for their trip. Even earlier than she had grown accustomed to during her years in Adelancia’s army. She stood in awe, watching Rukkha’s strong arms lift and carry some of their heavier belongings to their wagon and impressed by the casual show of brute strength. Idly, she wondered if Rukkha could lift her up that easily.

The wagon itself was a sight that once would have instilled fear into any human in Adelancia.

Every human in Adelancia knew the stories of orcs and their war wagons, gruesome things decorated with various trophies from their exploits and lead by strange large creatures only orcs reared. They were beings that resembled giant savage cattle, with horns taller than she was. Rosalinde struggled to recall the name of said creatures and made a note to ask Rukkha later.

“I am sorry to wake you so early but I thought it best for us to leave now so that we arrive at a decent time,” Rukkha said apologetically while she worked. She effortlessly lifted an amount that would take three men to lift.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, not quite managing to stifle her yawn this time. “A little less sleep won’t kill me.”

Rukkha shook her head with a small smile, “No, but only one of is nocturnal.”

“I’m used to waking early, I used to serve in Adelancia’s army after all. We awoke before sunset every day,” she yawned again, stretching the kinks out of her back. “Though sometimes I wondered if it was just the commander being cruel.”

“Ha,” Rukkha snorted in amusement. “Maybe so? Come now, I have finished packing.”

 

Rosalinde felt a mixture of dread and anticipation as they came closer to Adelancia proper. The ride was pleasant and uneventful. Her and Rukkha talked some as they took in the sights of the countryside passing them by. Large stretches of green grassland and forests melted into patches of farmlands. They spoke of Rosalinde’s family, her childhood, her years spent in the army, and other small things. She hadn’t realized how much exactly Rukkha didn’t know about her.

She was excited to come home and see her family again, of course, but her mind remained on the council. She sighed, earning a concerned look from Rukkha who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you,” she murmured quietly.

“No need to thank me,” Rukkha said, rubbing her thumb in comforting circles on Rosalinde’s shoulder. Rosalinde leaned into her touch. “I do not like to see you bothered.”

“I’m just worried,” Rosalinde sighed again. “About dealing with the council.” She paused for a moment. “About how they’ll react to you.”

Rukkha gave a small huff of laughter, “Rosalinde, I have dealt with tribes of bloodthirsty orcs and a warlord of a father. I am not afraid of human bureaucrats.”

Rosalinde couldn’t help but laugh too, even though she couldn’t help the tinge of fear that plagued her thinking about what those bloodthirsty orcs might be like. “I don’t know, I think I rather deal with either of those than the council.”

 

Adelancia was breathtaking as always.

A colorful cliffside city overlooking the ocean, the heart of their kingdom. There were thousands of people bustling around going about their daily business, a cacophony of sights and sounds that instantly soothed the feeling of homesickness Rosalinde wasn’t aware was there in the first place.

Each layer of the cliffside contained many multicolored homes in different hues: oranges, purples, pinks, reds, and any color one cared to paint a house in. Local businesses and crafts buildings spread around haphazardly in between homes, small churches and temples as well. The city was a sprawling and disorganized mess, but Rosalinde wouldn’t have it any other way.

The bottom most layer was the docks, full of ships of all sizes bearing cargo from across the country and the sea. Bustling with shouting merchants peddling their wares and loudmouthed workers going about their day.

Unbidden, fond memories of sneaking out of her daily lessons came to her. Running away to her favorite pastry shop owned by a lovely halfling couple who pretended to not recognize her. She could almost taste the guava and cream cheese turnovers and fresh coffee.

 _Maybe Rukkha would like them_? she thought to herself.

The wagon climbed up the spiraling path to Castillo del Mar, named such due to its position overlooking the bright blue Bay of Teeth. The highest and tallest building on the cliff, gleaming white and gold parapets illuminated by the mid morning sun.

Rukkha’s expression was unreadable and Rosalinde could only hope that things would go as painlessly as possible.

 

They weren’t greeted formally once they finally arrived. The guards were extremely apologetic and explained that most of the ruling family were occupied with the exception of her visiting older sister. Rosalinde wasn’t upset; they hadn’t announced that they were coming so soon, after all.

So they waited.

Not long after the guards escorted in Lucilla, third princess of Adelancia. Of all her siblings, Lucilla and Rosalinde were the most similar in looks. Lucilla had the same dark brown eyes, distinctive nose, and skin color though she took more after their father in stature standing far shorter than Rosalinde.

“Rosalinde!” Lucilla ran up to her and greeted Rosalinde enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around her in a eager and _crushing_ hug. A small part of her wondered how such a tiny woman could be so strong. “It’s so nice to see you! I didn’t know you were coming! You should have said something!”

Once free from Lucilla’s grasp, Rosalinde was able to breathe Rosalinde couldn’t help but smile. Lucilla was the same as always. “It has been a long time hasn’t it? I didn’t know I was coming otherwise I would have said something.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’m just so glad you’re here there’s so much to see and--” She abruptly stopped and looked behind Rosalinde, just now noticing the orc woman behind her.

Lucilla’s eyes widened and she looked between Rosalinde and Rhukka. “Who is this?” she said, her voice nearly a shriek. She ducked behind Rosalinde, her hands now in a death grip on Rosalinde’s waist. “Why is an _orc_ here?”

Rukkha raised her hands in a placating gesture, trying and failing to make herself look as non-threatening as possible. Rosalinde appreciated the effort but there wasn’t much to be done about the fact that Rukkha was nearly 7 feet tall and Lucilla was almost half her height.

“Um,” Rosalinde opened her mouth. Closed it. Then opened it again. “This is my wife, Rukkha. Rukkha, this is my older sister and third princess of Adelancia, Lucilla.”

“ _Your wife_?” Lucilla shrieked.

“You didn’t know?”

“No, I didn’t! Nobody told me anything!”

Rukkha spoke then, her hands still held up nonthreateningly. “I apologize for surprising you. I am pleased to meet you Lucilla.”

Ever so slightly, Lucilla moved from behind Rosalinde to get a better look at Rukkha. “Um, I am pleased to meet you too Rukkha,” she said and Rosalinde shook her head. “...Welcome to our kingdom?”

Rukkha bowed slightly. “Thank you for welcoming me.”

To Rosalinde’s relief, Lucilla finally let go of her grip on her waist. She looked embarassed and still fearful. “Um,” she said looking at Rosalinde. Maybe we should move this to the salon?”

Rosalinde nodded, “I think that would be best. If it’s alright for you Rukkha?”

Rukkha shrugged. “Lead the way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied about this not taking nearly as long, I don't have an explanation aside from depression is a helluva drug.


	5. Chapter 5

Though she tried her best not to, Rosalinde couldn’t help but find the sight of her Rukkha uncomfortably sitting in a chair far too small for her and carefully holding a teacup equal parts absurd and hilarious. It took an incredible amount of effort to physically restrain herself from laughing.

Luckily, the tense atmosphere of the room made it easier for her to keep herself composed. She took a sip of her own tea, grimacing a bit at its bitterness.

She placed the teacup down, a little too loudly, causing Lucilla to jump. _`Had she always been this antsy?´_ she wondered.

Once Lucilla managed to settle back down in her seat Rosalinde spoke up.“Okay,” she said, and from the corner of her eye she saw Rukkha adjust her posture, sitting ramrod straight. “Um, Lucilla exactly how out of the loop are you?”

Lucilla shot Rosalinde an exasperated look, as if to make her feel incredibly stupid. Rosalinde ignored her, beyond used to her sister’s usual array of looks. “I didn’t even know you were married and especially not the fact that it was an _orc_.”

Rukkha snorted loudly then, causing Lucilla to flinch in her seat and then move herself to the far side of it, as far away from Rukkha as she could manage. She cleared her throat awkwardly and continued to avoid looking in Rukkha’s direction, opting to stare at Rosalinde instead.

“That’s strange.” Rosalinde frowned slightly. Internally, she knew it was a matter of pride and embarrassment that they hadn’t seen fit to inform Lucilla of her marriage. Mother and Father were very meticulous about the image that the royal family presented.

They hadn’t been happy Rosalinde had joined the army in the first place but had managed to spin her enlistment as something more positive when it became apparent she wouldn’t be swayed.

Still, it didn’t hurt to question Lucilla anyway.

“Mother and Father didn’t tell you?”

Lucilla shook her head, her curly hair bouncing side to side as she did so. “Like I said, no. They only sent a letter not too long ago, asking that I come home for something important. It was rather nondescript now that I think about it. Do you know what that might be?” she asked.

“Yes,” Rosalinde responded evenly, pausing to take another sip of her tea. “The council is asking—no, demanding—that I remarry Rukkha here in Adelancia, in front of witnesses.”

Lucilla opened her mouth to say something, stole a quick glance at Rukkha who stared back blankly, and promptly shut her mouth. “...I see.”

“Do you?”

“Well,” she started to say while pouring herself another cup from the tea kettle. “I can’t say I’m surprised the council would pull a stunt like this. I’m surprised they agreed to such a marriage in the first place.”

“They didn’t,” Rukkha interrupted.

Both Rosalinde and Lucilla turned to look at Rukkha and stared, confused. “The majority of them were against any agreement,” she continued on. “Your parents vetoed the decision.”

Lucilla’s eyebrows shot up to her forehead. “Well, that would explain a lot. I don’t think they’ve vetoed anything the council has ruled on in years. They must be pissed.”

Rukkha looked genuinely perplexed. “Why?”

Rosalinde chimed in then. “The council doesn’t like to feel undermined, even though my parents are, of course, the ultimate authority in Adelancia. It’s not an issue that comes up often, but I’m not surprised they didn’t take it well.”

“Interesting,” Rukkha said quietly.

“Well,” Lucilla said after the silence between all three of them became just long enough to become awkward. “This was an... interesting tea time discussion. I’m sure we’ll have more to talk about tomorrow when Mother and Father are available. In the meantime though, how about I give Rukkha a tour of the castle?”

Rosalinde hummed. She knew Lucilla was only trying to be polite. Maybe Rukkha would actually be interested in a tour since she had probably not seen much of Castillo del Mar when she originally visited, but she dreaded Lucilla having more chances to make an ass of herself.

Rukkha spoke before Rosalinde could voice her disapproval. “If you truly would not mind.”

“No, not at all,” Lucilla smiled. It didn’t quite meet her eyes. “Will you be coming too, Rosalinde?” she asked sweetly, her eyes silently telegraphing that “no” wasn’t an answer.

To her credit Rosalinde managed to restrain the long suffering sigh that threatened to spill out of her. Instead, she pulled out her most polite tone of voice, one that she usually reserved for fellow nobles, or in most cases, a particularly annoying person. “Of course, I’ve been gone for quite some time. I’m sure things have changed since I left.”

 

 

Later, following their tour and an only slightly awkward dinner, both of which had fortunately not gone nearly as badly as expected, Rosalinde made the executive decision to lead Rukkha back to her old room. The hour had grown quite late, and after dinner Lucilla elected to leave the two of them to their own devices.

“I’m sorry,” Rosalinde said apologetically while they walked side by side. Traveling the long path back to her old room felt almost nostalgic no matter how much she didn’t care to admit it. If she closed her eyes, she was sure she could make her way just by the feel of the ground alone.

“For what?” Rukkha responded, appearing genuinely confused.

Rosalinde stopped to look at Rukkha blinked and looked at Rukkha who blinked back at her in return. Her face burned. “For the way that Lucilla acted around you?”

Rukkha pursed her lips and considered her words carefully. She grabbed one of Rosalinde’s hands and intertwined their fingers. “It is…” She struggled to find the words. “...I will not say acceptable, but I understand why my presence provoked the response that it did. Our race has not historically been kind to humans and it would be foolish to expect complete understanding.”

“I know.” Rosalinde looked down at her hand in Rukkha’s, marveling at how much smaller hers was compared to Rukkha’s. The difference in size between the two of them was always so novel to her, in a good way though. “But it doesn’t mean that it’s right.”

“No,” Rukkha agreed. “But I was aware of what I would be facing when I took my father’s role that my work to bridge the gap between humans and orcs would not be easy.” She paused to think for a moment. “...A battle uphill?”

“Uphill battle,” Rosalinde corrected gently. “I just wish things weren’t like this. I want to help you change things, but I’m not sure how.”

“Uphill battle,” Rukkha repeated. “I wish they were not either, but it is the way things are. Change has to be gradual, and being by my side is enough, Rosalinde.” She smiled and let go of Rosalinde’s hand.

Rosalinde blushed red again. “You’re too sweet. Let’s get going, yeah?”

 

 

Rosalinde’s room was largely the same as she left it, though it was obvious the servants had been keeping it clean in her absence given the lack of dust. She immediately made a beeline for her old bed, a large king size canopy one, and flopped down on it.

From the doorway Rukkha snorted with laughter, and Rosalinde couldn’t help but laugh along with her.

“Having fun?” Rukkha asked, hovering at the edge of the bed and staring down at Rosalinde whose face was still pressed into the soft sheets of her bed.

“A little,” Rosalinde joked and rolled around to face Rukkha. She lightly stroked the comforter on the bed with her hand, enjoying the soft texture and embroidery. “It’s been a while since I’ve had the pleasure of sleeping in a bed this nice. I missed it.”

The bed dipped in slightly when Rukkha sat down next to her.

“It is a nice bed,” Rukkha agreed. “Even nicer with you in it.”

Rosalinde buried her face back in the bed while Rukkha laughed.


End file.
